


【纲白】假如白兰的翅膀能表示心情

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 天使降临
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】假如白兰的翅膀能表示心情

清晨，五岁的白兰走在空无一人的街道上。前面有一个十字路口。他还穿着白色的睡衣裤，头发显然还没给人梳过，乱糟糟地蓬松着，被风一吹，头顶的几撮白毛便悠悠飘了起来。在他后背上一双洁白的小翅膀自由地舒展开来，偶尔抖动两下。一切看上去都是一个平淡无奇的早晨。

与此同时，沢田纲吉正开着车去往总部，一路上哈欠连天。他昨晚熬夜出完了一个比较棘手的任务，虽然没受什么伤，却几乎耗尽了他所剩无几的睡眠时间。路口标示红灯，他慢慢把车子停下。这时一个哈欠又上来了，他很没形象地张大嘴巴，忽然瞥见一个长着翅膀的白发小男孩走在人行道上，一下子惊得他把哈欠给收了回去。

天、天使——？！

纲吉使劲揉了揉眼睛。男孩走得很慢，好像故意在耗他的耐心一样。那翅膀……大概是什么玩具吧，他想。男孩这时才刚走到路中央，纲吉实在抵挡不住困意，于是俯身趴在方向盘上打算小眯一会儿。

过了一会儿，纲吉睁开眼，发现绿灯已经开始闪烁。然而手刚摸上变速杆时他又被吓了一跳——只见副驾驶座上坐着刚才的那个白发男孩，正扬脸对着他微笑，小翅膀一抖一抖。纲吉猛踩一脚刹车，定定地上下打量他。幸好这条路上这会儿还没有其他车辆。

“你……你是？你怎么？为什么会……”

困意和饥饿让纲吉的舌头一时打结，可他此刻急着赶去总部，只好焦虑不安地继续开车。途中他时不时从后视镜中打量那个男孩，然而男孩一言不发，只是欣然地看着前方，不停扇动着小翅膀。那看上去怎么都不像是玩具啊，他想，莫非真的是天使？

到总部大门后，纲吉打算委托警卫帮忙把男孩送到警察局，他担心他会不会是和家人走丢了。

“时间大概是四十分钟之前，在七号大街的十字路口，警察应该能联系到他的……”

纲吉话说到一半忽然停住了，他感到男孩拽住了他的裤子，低头一看，只见那双紫色的眼睛正冲他一眨一眨，小翅膀高高地支在背后，紧绷着。接下来，警卫茫然地看着似乎陷入激烈思想斗争的年轻首领摩挲着下巴皱眉沉思，终于见他还是一把抱起男孩大步流星地走进了建筑里。

纲吉十分肯定，在他回心转意的那一瞬，他有看到男孩倏地露出了一个得逞般的狡黠坏笑。

一上午纲吉都坐在办公桌后面批阅各种文件和属下们陆陆续续送来的任务报告。他注意到男孩垂头坐在沙发上，抱着一袋他给他的棉花糖，一副困倦又百无聊赖的模样，小翅膀耷拉下来，蔫蔫的。

“是你自己要跟来的吧……”纲吉喝了口咖啡无奈地笑笑，又好像在自言自语，“如果想回去的话——”

男孩闻言忽然瞪了他一眼，小翅膀蓦地扬起。他抓起几颗棉花糖塞到口中嚼吧嚼吧，硬是把纲吉的后半句话给逼了回去。纲吉对于他几乎是无师自通的任性只有手足无措。

到了下午，纲吉抱着男孩在花园里散步。小孩子意外地没有午睡；他对其他守护者倒不怎么亲近，唯独黏着纲吉不放，但又并不肯安分。纲吉也不知道自己怎么就对这孩子产生了一种天然的没来由的亲近感，即便毫无头绪也无法坐视不管。事情在一只乌鸦飞来时发生了转变。

男孩先是看到了那只放慢速度低飞的乌鸦，眼中立刻闪过一道凌厉的光芒。他趁纲吉没注意一把抽出了他放在西装内侧口袋里的枪，好像早就知道那儿有武器似的。纲吉慌了神，立刻伸手去夺，然而男孩这时转了个身，为了防止他掉下去，纲吉只得别扭地搂着他的腰并托着他的屁股。

“喂，别闹了！……”他突然意识到自己还没问男孩的名字。

男孩在他怀里灵巧地躲避着。缴械术对于纲吉来说本来是一件极其容易的事，然而那对小翅膀却成了纲吉视觉上的阻碍。完全陷入兴奋状态的男孩不自觉笑出声，翅膀有力地张开，来回扑棱扇拍着纲吉的脸。他像某种正要展开进攻前的机敏的幼禽，几乎是霎那间的功夫——快得纲吉都没来得及看清他是如何扣下的扳机——枪响了，乌鸦应声而落，漆黑的羽毛散落一地。

纲吉目瞪口呆。

晚上，受邀前来共进晚餐的阿利亚一进门便看到苦恼地抱着头蹲在地上的年轻首领，以及在他身边不断揪着他头发玩、笑得乐不可支的白发男孩。他那一对小翅膀像欢快的风车一样飘动着。阿利亚先是愣了愣，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“晚上好，纲吉君。不过真没想到，白兰竟然会跑来你这里。我以为他又一个人去哪儿玩了。”

“谁？白兰？”

纲吉疲惫地抬起头，半天才反应过来，原来自己身边“折磨”了他一天的小捣蛋鬼就是白兰。在餐桌上，阿利亚向他说明白兰是目前受她，也就是基里奥内罗家族监护的孤儿。不过没人能管得住白兰，因为没人知道他在想什么。

“不过，他好像特别喜欢纲吉君你呢。”

“是吗，明明今天才第一次见面……”

纲吉看着坐在自己腿上正在歪歪斜斜切着一块牛排的白兰，很是哭笑不得。他想帮他把刀，但却被那双小手很快地推开了。那双翅膀此刻则静静地贴着他胸口，甚至能感到些许温度。纲吉不由心猿意马，他忍不住抬起手，摸了摸那柔软的羽根。

白兰忽然停下了动作，刀叉从盘子边缘滑落到地上，发出一声闷响。全桌的人的视线一下子都聚集到了纲吉身上。

“呃，不，我只是……”

纲吉的舌头又开始打结，他的脸涨得通红。阿利亚把两人的一举一动都看在眼里，但她只是泰然自若地小口抿着白葡萄酒，并不去劝。然后，在众人惊异的目光中，白兰转过身，亲昵地搂住纲吉的脖子，大大方方用力把一个响吻印在了他的脸颊上。

——纲吉已经不知道这是他今天第几次大脑当机了。

“看吧，我说他就是喜欢你，”阿利亚笑容可掬地拍了拍他的肩，又对白兰说，“一会儿回到家你就得直接去睡觉，晚上不能再打游戏了。”

白兰傲慢地扭过头，似乎有了几分赌气的意思。他的手仍搂着纲吉不放，这会儿再次换上白天在警卫面前那副纯良无害又迫切的表情，直勾勾地看着纲吉，小翅膀支棱着，似乎在期待什么似地微微抖动。

纲吉对上那双眼睛三秒便败下阵来，他歉意地冲冲阿利亚笑笑，道：“您看，今天也很晚了，不如就让白兰在这里过夜，我会陪着他的……”

然而白兰仍没有罢休，得寸进尺地把他搂得更紧，脸几乎要贴到他脸上。纲吉咽了咽口水，看着那张天使一样的脸蛋（其实是恶魔，他在心里默默地想），思忖再三终于下定决心，沉声再次向阿利亚开口：

“阿利亚小姐，请问我可以领养这个孩子吗？”


End file.
